


[Podfic] inaugural seminar

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Humour, Lectures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Miriam Stephanopoulos makes a point of attending the first vestigia-awareness seminar held by the Folly. (She makes an even bigger point by dragging Alexander Seawoll along with her.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] inaugural seminar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [inaugural seminar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280959) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



**Length:** 00:06:58

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/inaugural%20seminar.mp3) (4.6 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/inaugural%20seminar.m4b) (3.2 MB)

  



End file.
